The Fallen Angel
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: In a new world after being mermaid-like, the Guppies are now angels...but three have fallen when a creepy shadow from Hell arrives to take them. With their new possessed ruler, they will take a shy innocent angel as bait and prisoner to bring our Guppies saviours, Molly and Goby. An interesting story with a plot twist.
1. Prolouge

Somewhere, around the outside gates of the holy area of Heaven, there were six angels, their best friend group called Guppies. Here, they are Guardian Angels, done with their jobs for the day early; they retreat to play, considering they still have minds of children, all of them being around the age of 11 – 13 now.

Though they were Guardian Angels, today they were assigned to fill in for Weather Angels who seek their loved ones who lived but passed on who are floating upwards.

Molly looked at the scroll which had told them what weather for a certain city had to receive the next day. "Okay, we're supposed to make it snow." She said, looking at Oona who smiled cheerfully, ready to help her in making the weather.

_Snow-making montage later…_

They had spare time before going back into the gates, so they decided to play with the clouds, acting as if it were their own snow. Of course, we may never know, but it's usually a nice hot yet breezy weather in Heaven, possibly.

Molly and Oona decided to make a cloud version of a snowman, in which they succeeded in. Molly cleaned off her hands diligently before staring at their proud work. "And you thought this wasn't possible at all!" Molly said, laughing playfully at Oona's mistake of thought. Oona shyly nodded. "I guess it was possible after all…This cloud-man we made…it's really cool!"

_With Goby and Nonny…_

"There we go!" Goby said, adjusting his cloud-fort as Nonny watches. "Now, I can get a good defense for when I have a cloud-ball fight with Gil-"

And then Goby gets hit by a cloud ball. He wiped it off his face and stared at the person who threw it. "Gotcha – I mean…oops! My hand slipped!" Gil laughed triumphantly yet playfully. "How can your hand slip _that _far enough to have your former cloud-ball on my face?!" Gil shrugged. "Don't know, but hey, I got you go-"

And then Gil gets hit by a cloud ball. Now Goby was the one to laugh triumphantly. "Who's laughing now? Don't let your guard down, Gil!" Gil wiped it off and started breaking the laws and made an actual working cloud-made gun that shoots only cloud balls. "It's on now!" Goby took out his own as well. "It's been on!"

"It's go time!"

"I'll show you go time!"

Deema was seen looking off at a distance from a cloud view. Molly floated over to her. "What's up?" She flew up and stared at what Deema was looking at. "Look…see that swirl...? That dark creepy swirliness is coming closer and closer…" Molly in an instant grabbed her wrist and flew with speed towards the gate. Deema wriggled her arm free. "I CAN FLY BY MYSELF YOU KNOW."

"That darkness, I must report it to the God! The darkness won't be able to touch us when we reach the heavenly kingdom!" Molly touched the gates and went inside, telling the guardians.

Deema looked at the darkness and put her fists up. "I can take'em!" Her fists engulfed in light. Molly looked at her in horror. "Our powers aren't as strong right now! It's best we get to safety, guys! Gilly, Oona, Nonny, Goby! You guys have to get here now!"

Gil and Goby stopped in the middle of their cloud ball fight and looked at the darkness. "ABSECOND." They bolted towards the gates, trying to get to safety as much as possible. Nonny lazily opened an eye to see what's going on to see the shadow swirling an inch away from him. He looked at it surprised, opened his wings, and speed-flew towards the gates. He gathered up some energy and blasted a light force at it.

It blew a path in the way but it started to cover it. "What're you doing, Nonny? Our powers aren't that strong!" Molly repeated. Sure their powers aren't, but if you were Nonny, it was a tad bit stronger.

Then all of a sudden, it started to surround him, his power not strong enough to even get through. He flew upwards and started speed-flying towards the gates. They suddenly heard someone yell. "DAMMIT, GET AWAY FROM ME! I don't like to be shadowed!" It was Gil. Nonny dashed to him, attempting to save him. Unfortunately, the evil aura was leaking around them, so he practically just dashed into the dark clouds.

"Cough…what're you doing, Nonny? You'll…get corrupted…" Gil whispered weakly. It's true, the intelligent Guppy is getting corrupted, but he still attempts to transfer his energy to his friend. "As if I care about myself…" "But..."

Gil looked up and saw the once angelic bright green eyes turn into a dull, deep shade of darker green. Without thinking, he gasped, making the dark Nonny look down at him as if he just now noticed him. '_Crap, crap, crap.' _Gil tried to get out of his grasp, but an unexpected strength gripped him tightly. He looked at his friend again to see that emotionless look slowly turn into a creepy smirk. Gil already sensed the dark aura consume his outer self, Nonny slowly locking his good aura, filling him up with evil aura.

"No! Gilly!" Molly reached out to him as if one touch can bring him back, but Goby pulled her back. "No, we're not strong enough! It corrupted Nonny, and if it corrupted him, we're no use… as of now… we need to leave them, and get stronger to bring them back!" He explained, trying to avoid her saddening gaze. Molly nodded sadly, and then jerked her head up. "Oona!" They both looked towards the direction that the two former angels are going to.

The lavender haired Guppy was running out of space to get out. The shadows are blocking her sight, making only her visible to Nonny and Gil. She whimpered in fear, not sure of where to go. She started to form light energy and shoot it upwards, following it. "I'm safe now…" "Oona, look out!"

She turned to see her male possessed best friend about to grab her wrist and bring her with him. "No, you won't!" Oona closed her eyes and re-opened it when she saw her friend disappear. The shadows are disappearing, and all there's left is a rocket trail going down. Molly and Goby floated towards Oona, who sat in sadness. "She saved me…and Nonny…he's turned crazy…" Molly hugged her friend, feeling her emotion. Her lover was, too, taken away. "How will we save them now…?" "We'll have to train, for a real long time…"

"_A long…time…"_

The cloud disappeared and a familiar blue-haired demon with a butler-servant-like attire walked towards the throne. His once happy-go-lucky blue eyes have darkened to gloomy, forgetful eyes that have no trace of any other happy memories in the past. The large door squeaked before closing, suddenly giving the butler servant a small grin.

"It's been years now, is it time?"

The ruler stood up, his demon wings stretching as he did so. With a nod, they both wore a smirk and flew towards the door where a familiar curly blonde demon in ripped casual clothes waited.

"You can catch her now." She smiled. "I hope you plan to kill her when you do so."

The blue demon rolled his eyes. "He's not going to; he can't even kill her if he tried. We're immortal, remember? Also because his inner is deeply in love with that girl."

The blonde scoffed. "If I hadn't saved that weakling when we were younger, I may have been instead the one to be who he falls in love with…"

"Enough." The ruler spoke. "I don't want any of you to interact with her. I'll take her personally." He smirked. "She'll truly be mine and mine alone."

"If I may ask, what do you plan to even do with her?" The blue one asked. "Isn't it obvious? I plan to corrupt her, and she will help us turn the world into a sinned one!"

The blonde jerked her head towards them, poking their chests each. "Don't underestimate her! She's my ex-best friend, but I know her. If she's really been training all these years, she's prepared to take us out!"

"I suppose you don't remember. When she gets here, her angelic aura will slowly drain until it is nothing but devilish aura. Although, if she remains to be pure and positive to you two…that may be a problem…to turn us into good things instead of evil. Well whatever, she'll be with us, and that's all I'll seek for now."

The ruler stood forward with the blue and blonde on his side. He smirked, adjusting his fluffy hair's bangs. "Well, it's time to go…Gil…Deema."

"Understood."

"You got it!"

The three blasted off, going back upwards to kidnap that girl who captured the now controlled possessed Nonny's love. "Her innocence will be easy to change."


	2. Chapter 1 - Elements

**Chapter 1 **

"…Those were a few years ago…you know, like…5…6 years ago? Around that time, I know." The girl sighed. She looked into the upper sky, thinking about her lover that has been taken away from her, along with two other close friends of hers. Her lavender haired friend walked up to her.

"Those were years ago. We're kind of more mature now and we won't age as much anymore. We'll have a lot of energy and we trained a lot! We should be strong enough to bring back our friends!" Oona's determined look turned into a sad longing frown. "I really miss them too, so why don't we do something about it? We're stronger!"

Molly stood up from her seat. "You're right, but…we don't exactly know what they'll be planning right now. We haven't heard of them ever since we had to visit Earth as Guardian Angels."

_Enter the flashback…_

"_Everyone seems to be doing fine; there are no signs of demons or devils around. Think we can call it a day?" Molly said, taking another look around Bubbletucky, their former city. Oona nodded, "It'll be fine! If they're in trouble, we can go back anyway~!" "That's right. Let's go home now." _

_A strong gust of wind suddenly gusted upon them; even the current alive citizens felt the strong breeze. "What's going on?" Goby turned around and saw a dark green figure with an orange-like aura causing the wind gust. Molly closed her eyes, focusing and concentrating on the area around them. "They seem familiar… we may know them…" she said, looking up at the two allies of the wind causer. _

_One of the two had a yellow glow while the other one had a blue glow. It's not counted as a glow…but an aura...each being familiar to the three angels standing by. _

"_What's happening? Who are they, Molly?" Oona asked, trying to picture out who is moving closer to them. Molly did not respond. She stared at the blue figure. Suddenly, two pointy ears, bat wings, and a devil tail appeared on it and the yellow one. _

'_What's going on? Are they going to attack us? No…they seem to just try to attract our attention…so what're they going to do…?'_

_The dark greenish demon walked closer to them, his eyes now showing familiar yet dull green eyes as well. His gaze focused on the lavender haired angel of them. In a whispering yet sickening tone, he spoke. "I will come for you soon…" He then disappeared into thin air._

_The yellowish one glared at them, mainly on the same girl before disappearing too. The blue one though stared at them, as if he remembers them, but he decided not to care and leave…even if the pink haired leader was getting too familiar to him. He too disappeared, the wind dying down, leaving the living yet unaware citizens around the invisible angels in confusion. _

_Conversations starting with "What was that just now?" and "What just happened with the weather?" broke loose. The three angels froze in their tracks, now understanding and realizing what happened._

_Goby looked at Oona and Molly. "That was…" Oona nodded, a sad look upon her face as well. "Our friends…Nonny…Deema…and…" Goby sadly looked at Molly who had tears streaming down her face. "Gilly…" _

_They didn't speak for the rest of the time being – all of them deep into their thoughts._

_End of flashback…_

"We're going to have to fight them, that is…if we fail to bring them back by words…" Molly nodded as response. Oona stared at the clouds around them. Though it was bright and sunny, it felt like a gloomy rainy day.

A flashback flashed into Oona's mind. The wind element, how Nonny must've controlled it, it was through his power he could do that. She didn't even think of noticing that even before he was changed. "Molly, that wind power Nonny did that time…do you think we could also control elements?"

"Actually…" The two turned to the voice. It was their ruler, Grouper, as he represents the God for this story. "It's possible; you all have to look within your power to do so. Nonny does, indeed, possess the element of Wind. Do you know what elements you all possess?" Goby, who stood beside him then walked to Molly and Oona, nodded. "Mines is Earth."

"But…what if we don't know our elements…?" Molly asked. "Well, each of you have a specific element chosen. Sure there are four elements, but there are also Wood and something perfect for relaxed minds, Spirit/Mind. I do know who of you six possess which element, but I cannot tell you. You will find out in time." Grouper was about to float back until Oona stopped him.

"Wait! Why can't we find out now? No disrespect, but if we know our element, we can use them, even practice or train now!" Oona looked at her hands. "My element…" Grouper hovered to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He smiled gently. "You have already mastered it. You don't know now, but you will soon." She nodded, not saying anything else. Grouper flew back.

"Before I leave you to your thoughts, I can tell you, your elements…are compatible to another person…sure they get along with each other, but there's that one person your element is compatible and strongest to the most." Without another word, he left.

"Compatible…?" Molly looked at her confused friends. "We'll have to find out through training! Let's start!" The two nodded in agreement, and Oona flew straight to a specific spot and started thinking.

Goby floated to Molly. "Hey, Molly…remember what happened _that _day?" Molly looked down. "How can I ever forget? That was the last time I saw Gil…" He patted her on the back gently. "Of course…we'll get him back, but there's another thing, can you recall what Nonny said before disappearing in his wind?" Molly thought for a moment.

"_I will come for you soon…" _

"He was looking at us, but he focused on Oona…you think…he's going to take her and corrupt her around this time?" Molly asked, looking worriedly over at Oona who was trying to figure out what could be her element.

Goby looked at her seriously. "He might…and don't forget…our powers won't be as strong if we travel down there to take back our friends…" Molly looked at Goby, fear and sadness in her eyes. "Remember the look on Gil's face before he also disappeared that time? He looked at me, he looked at _us_…and he showed an expression that reads 'I don't seem to remember you or know who you are…' Do you think…his memories were taken away while he was getting corrupted?" "Hopefully not."

With Oona, she kept thinking. An element of hers that is compatible to her friends, but one of them mainly. "Alright…so far, we know that Goby is Earth and Nonny is Wind…so that leaves me, Deema, Molly, and Gil with the remaining elements that we don't know yet. What is it…? Fire, Wood, Spirit, and Water?" She thought deeply. Gil might be the spirit one because he's always so full of spirit before…but what may be of his element now? Is he still as spiritual and energetic? No. Wood… that's still part of Earth when it was still part of a tree, so it still clung to life, to Earth. Another flashback flashed in her eyes.

_A young Oona giggled happily. "Liking someone is kind of cheesy, yet it's cute! Do you find anyone cute, you guys?" She didn't even need an answer for Molly and Gil. They were destined to be together. Deema slightly turned to Nonny, who seemed to be staring only at Oona, thankfully, Deema didn't notice the blush appearing on his face as he looked at the lavender haired girl. _

"_I have an idea who, but I don't think I've got the chance." Goby said, looking down. Deema stood up at that and playfully bonked his head. "Hey now, what's with that kind of talk? You shouldn't just give up on someone nor say upsetting things about yourself! Be brave, stand up, and go for it!" She explained, helpfully. Goby blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I think I will…I don't think this is the exact time to do so…she can wait few years later…" He turned away from her, hiding his blush._

Deema looked at him confusedly. "Huh? Making her wait? Hah, I get it, she's like a baby. Alright, I understand your feeling." 

Of course, if Goby was Earth then the compatible to Earth is Wood, which can be Deema, seeing how Goby looked at her. Now what about Fire, Water, and Spirit? It remained with Oona, Gil, and Molly. None of them are exactly a fiery personality. It's interesting how one of them can be fire. Oh well, let's save fire for later. So in spirit, it would've been Gil, but maybe it invertly faded…so he could be…water?

"Oona!" She looked up from her thoughts. She gasped, feeling the strong gust of wind appearing. She sat, her hands on her lap to keep the wind from getting too strong to show anything. "What's going on? Are they back today?"

Goby and Molly tried their best to look at where he could be. The wind was going from all sorts of directions. "He's going to take her…"

A dark green orb came upon them, which formed to be Nonny. With him were yellow and blue dark orbs of aura/spirit appearing beside him, also forming Deema and Gil.

His gaze intensed as he stared at them. His emotionless expression showed no trace of any idea of his plan. "Keep them busy as intended. We'll have to do this quick." With that, Deema and Gil rocketed towards Goby and Molly.

Molly stared into the eyes of Gil. His eyes seemed to show loyalty and yet…no signs of fear or love towards her. "Gilly…?" He glared at her, his hand waved up and shot what seems to be liquid at her, although, it seemed to go quick and cut her arm a bit. Goby looked at the cut and some remains of the attack. "Liquid…? So Gil is the Water bearer?" He whispered, staring at him in astonishment.

Goby was suddenly kicked away from the two. "Your opponent is me, idiot!" It was Deema. Her attack felt harsh and strong, part of Earth material. Goby struggled a bit, but regained his energy again, glaring up at her. "What, did you forget us too?" he growled. It seemed it was a fake growl. Like he didn't really want to plan to fight her, but he had to.

Deema scoffed. "Please! If I had no memories, I would've handled you and them worse! If you want a memory-lossed friend, you've got Gil." She bolted at him, shooting punches that Goby was able to block and dodge. "What're you doing there? Why are you evil? Why are you doing this?! You could've gone back with us!"

"As if I'd give away my perfectly evil life for your pathetic one! I'm better off as a demon!" Goby grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, as if twisting her wrist. He held her down with his foot. "What's wrong…? Why don't you just come back…? We all miss you, you know…" Deema shook her head.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

Deema turned her head, looking furiously at Goby. There were tears in her eyes. '_Did she not want to fight back as bad?' _Goby thought. "Stop trying to bring me back! I don't want to see you guys ever again!" She flipped over and kicked him. He fell backwards.

"I don't want to see you guys' face ever! It's all because of _her _he came here! If he didn't know a thing about her…I would've been his interest…" Deema yelled, tears falling down her face. Goby looked at her, feeling guilty all of a sudden. _'Her? Does she mean Gil's former interest? No…he forgot, he couldn't have asked to be here if he doesn't remember…So she means…Oona?' _

Goby stood up. "Oona's your best friend, isn't she? Why are you planning to hurt her, or even _hate _her? What's happened to you?" _'What's happened to the Deema I know and love?' _

"Shut up! She's an ex-best friend! I don't want to have anything to deal with her! I want her off of _his _affections! I should be happy…I'm with him as his ally…but…he loves her still…he's…possessed…his outer self loves her as much as his inner self does…it's not fair…"

Goby looked at her sadly. Should he hug her in comfort as a shoulder to cry on? Should he capture her and purify her while she's vulnerable? What should he do? Deema, his love interest, was breaking down in sadness in front of him. She didn't like Oona anymore, as she didn't accept her as her best friend as she used to. She just wanted her gone, she didn't even like the fact that _he_ was going to capture her and drag her with them. She didn't like how he chose _her _instead of herself. She was with him to begin with and they haven't spoken to each other for years! Now it all made sense…

As of what Goby sees at this moment, he sees a broken hearted girl who is jealous over the attention and affection that the boy she likes a lot is giving over her (former) best friend. She wanted attention from him too. She…she liked Nonny.

'_Deema…I hope you know, your affection towards Nonny is nothing compared to how I'm feeling towards you…I will bring you back, I will help you…even if I have to give up my thoughts of being with you, I'll…I'll make you happy.' _

He does nothing, but watch, for he does not know what to do. She may attack, there's a high chance she will, so he sits back, cautiously.

"Gilly…why are you fighting us…?" Molly asked, not knowing how to feel as her lover was standing before her. He growled at her, striking another water attack, but Molly was able to dodge quickly.

"Who are you…and what is your right to speak my name so casually?!" Gil yelled, anger rising. "Gil, don't you remember me?" He shot at her. "I don't know you, so don't act as if you know me!" Molly jumped above him, somersaulting to dodge his incoming attack.

"B-but I do know you! It's me, Molly! How can you forget me? What did he do to you?!" she cried. She wasn't really up to fighting Gil. She really wasn't even planning to – nor will she do so anytime now!

"You're weird…I can't say I understand you, because what happened to me was nothing but pure awesomeness. You, I don't see at all in my memories."

Molly stared at him in shock. "How could you say that…?" After all these memories, all the things they've been through…he doesn't recall anything.

Gil shot wrists together and froze them in an ice cuff. "Now you can't try your hidden power at me." He turned to Nonny.

"This girl is stuck. Feel free to take your little girlfriend sometime now." Gil said, giving a playful smirk. Nonny turned to him, for once showing an emotion. Well in this case, an embarrassed like one if you call it that. "Not yet, idiot." Gil just laughed.

Molly stared at him. _'That's the Gilly I know…I __**will **__get him back.' _

"Ah!" Molly turned to the voice. Deema tackled Goby down. Wasn't she a crying wreck a few minutes ago? Deema flicked her hair back, as if to get the wind to adjust it. "Goby's down. Take your pet and let's leave." She said, in a mocking matter.

Molly turned to look at Oona, who looked to be quick-thinking right now. "Oona! Get away from Nonny, quick!" she yelled without thinking, getting a shove from Gil. "Shut up!"

Oona thought quick after that and jumped towards Molly, grabbing her arm and dashed to Goby. "Get away!" She yelled at Deema, before shooting whatever power she can muster right now at her. Deema fell off of him and Oona was able to free Goby, grabbing him along and tossing them towards the gate with all her strength, before getting her arms grabbed by Gil. "You won't get away now."

Molly and Goby hit the gates, staring up at Oona in shock, seeing what'll happen next. Nonny looked at them. Molly was too much of a nervous and feared wreck to attack because of Gil's presence. Goby was out of energy because of struggling from Deema's acted grip. Nonny then looked at Gil and Oona. He's holding Oona back tightly so she can't get away easily.

Gil looked over at Deema. "What's holding you back? We're leaving, and we can leave without you!" he yelled over to her. Everyone looked at her as she struggled to get up. They noticed she was kind of singed. "That stupid bastard of an angel freaking burned me!" Goby and Molly gasped looking at Oona. She bears the element of Fire? It's something no one can expect quickly!

Nonny smirked at this. Deema gave an angry confused look at Nonny and Gil. "Aren't you going to do something about her?!" Gil just rolled his eyes while Nonny was just smirking. "She has power over Fire. You have power over Wood. Fire burns Wood as fuel. She can kill you, so keep calm, idiot."

He turned to Goby and Molly. "Thanks though, I'll be taking Oona from you, now." The three devils and angel soon disappeared, leaving Goby and Molly in shock.

"Say…Nonny? Who was that pink haired girl? She's getting familiar to me…" Gil whispered. Nonny widened his eyes in shock but then quickly regained his calm nature. "Who knows? Your memory might be jogging up." "Right…"

…

**Author's Note: I added Wood to the element because of Xiaolin Showdown, Spirit is added due to me googling. **

**Nonny – Wind ; Oona – Fire ; Gil – Water ; Molly – Spirit ; Goby – Earth ; Deema – Wood**

**I put their elements like that, because think of Xiaolin Showdown in a way, mainly Nonny and Oona. Just for my OTP of Raimundo and Kimiko, that's why. Alright, see you til Chapter 2. **


	3. Chapter 2 - Trust in Info

**Chapter 2**

Goby and Molly stared at the same spot in shock of what just happened. What else can they think? The two things are that the usually calm, quiet, shy Oona is the flaming power of Fire and the other one being that they just sat back and watched their (former) friends take off with their friend! Okay, what kinds of friends take friends' friends?

"So she's fire…? Unbelievable…" Goby whispered. Molly furrowed her brows, herself twitching / shaking at the moment. "We just let her get taken away…?"

The scene of Oona jumping in and grabbing her and Goby and throwing them to the safe gates while she sacrificed herself to get them to safety. It's Oona they wanted – well just their _ruler – _wants. Did she think that if she takes herself in, she'll get her remaining friends to safety without having to deal with their former friends?

Molly stood up. "Goby get up. We're going." Goby looked at her in confusion, but stood up anyway. "Where are we going?" She clenched her fists. "We're going down there…and we're going to bring them back! We'll make our now devilish friends back to angelic ones! Let's go!"

Goby stared at her in astonishment, and then nodded. "Let's go save our friends!"

With that, the remaining angel Guppies flew downwards, even though their angelic powers won't be as strong.

_With the former angel Guppies and Oona…_

Oona slowly fluttered her eyes open, yawning silently as if she were sleeping the whole time. The event that happened earlier flashed into her mind, and she looked around carefully. No one seems to be in her line of eyesight. She looked under her (in her view), no one as well. She then noticed she was on a red couch, and in the place of some fancy yet dark room.

She struggled a bit to get free and noticed her body tied up in strong ropes. Her wings can't break through them. "Don't hold your breath. You can't escape, you know." She looked up and saw her ex-best friend.

Deema stared coldly at her, giving a lazy expression with her head rested on her hand; she's slouching. "I don't get why he even chose you to begin with…you're just a simple candle yet to be lit up."

"Deema! What's going on around here?" Oona asked. Her tone of voice shows that she's both scared and happy to see her friend here. "There's not much going on around here. I don't even know when he'll do it, but he's going to corrupt you and make sure you're a full-fledged demon instead of your wimpy angel self." Deema intensified her glare, making the couch shake a little. Oh it's made of some wood? No wonder.

"He…who's…he?"

"You should know who he is by now. You're his best friend, his girl best friend, that is."

'_Oh that's right…so Nonny is planning to corrupt me?' _Oona thought. '_How am I going to break free? I need to go back to Molly and Goby…but I guess, while I'm here…I'll catch up with Deema…' _

"Deema? Can you tell me why exactly do you hate me now?" Oona whispered. Deema scoffed, and then walked back and forth, suddenly in her line of eyesight. "Where do I even start? There's a long list! You're a pain in the arse! The main reason is that you took him away from me."

"I took him? Who's him? Gil, Goby, …Nonny? I…I didn't take him or either of them though…" Deema nodded. "Exactly! I can't just blame Nonny, now can't I? He's the point of my love interest that you are getting in the way of!"

"How is this my fault though? I didn't do anything…"

"You had to be attractive or something that caught his eye. It's your fault! He should've been mine!" Deema was starting to raise her voice, as if that's giving her anger more rage.

"Wh-what if…I said I don't like him back in the same way you do?" Oona gulped. She's lying, of course. Well, she didn't really think of liking anyone in a specific way.

Deema looked at her. Her rage kinda froze. "What're you, crazy? You're lying to me, aren't you?" Oona shook her head nervously. "I'm not…please don't hate me anymore…I-I'll try not to get in your way…"

The blonde tensed. She can trust her for a while, at least. A silence grew upon them. "Can you…tell me about Gil and Nonny? What happened to Gil's memory?" Oona might as well get some information from an ally of the antagonist.

Deema sighed, crossing her arms. "His memory…has been erased…locked up. It's probably because Nonny wants him to be useful when it came to fighting Goby and Molly. If Gil was himself, but a devil, he would still refuse to fight Molly. So Nonny took away that memory… well the only memories he have are being friends with me and Nonny. You, Molly, and Goby, on the other hand, he has no clue who you guys are. It's kind of sad, but you have to accept it. There's no way you can take his memories and make him remember."

Oona frowned. '_Is Nonny really becoming this evil? Evil enough to take away destined lovers from each other? It gives me more reason to bring him back…our Nonny wouldn't do such a thing!' _"What about Nonny? What's up with him…choosing me in that place….?"

Deema scowled. "Nonny may be evil right now, but he's still got part of his mind. The Nonny we all used to know is still there. He's just…locked up as well."

"What does that have to do with me getting chosen?"

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM YOURSELF FOR THESE THINGS?!"

The room grew silent again. "Have you ever thought of liking Goby or Gil?" Oona whispered. Deema froze. "I have devil powers, and negative feelings give me power. If you still call me an angel, I may as well be a spy. So in other words, I still have half caring feels for everyone else. If I were to like Gil, it would be unbalanced, you know? Molly and Gil are destined to be with each other." "And Goby?"

If Deema wasn't looking away from Oona, she would've seen the appearing blush on Deema's face. "He's a different story. He still hasn't told me that secret he'd tell me when we were younger." She turned to Oona. "And that's why I'm liking Nonny in a different way. I want him to myself…but if you can tell this, in all honesty, I'm confused to who I'm truly supposed to be with."

Oona struggled abit and managed to sit up with the rope tied strongly within her. "Wait, you know about the elements! Our ruler said that elements are surely compatible…not saying anything mean or anything, but do you really think Wood and Wind would get along as well?" Deema froze in her tracks, but let Oona explain herself. "If I'm not mistaken or whatever, Wood is a part of Earth…so in a way, Wood is compatible to Earth…and since Gil is Water and Nonny is Wind…Goby is…"

"Earth… I can't believe you just yet, Oona! I don't know if I can really trust you!" Deema opened her wings and headed towards a room down a hallway. Before she left, she turned back to Oona. "If you want to see Gil or Nonny, you might as well walk around here!" Then she left.

As she left, Oona's ropes loosened and she was able to break free. "But I can't escape just yet…Nonny would catch me…might as well walk around here and explore…" She got up, but struggled again. '_Wounded?' _An unseen flashback went through her head.

_Oona tossed Goby and Molly towards the gates with all her strength, sensing Gil heading closer towards her. Soon after, she was tackled in midair and felt someone close behind her, gripping her wrists together. She heard a sound of something appearing and felt something cold cut her arm. _

"_You'll be weakened now as we go back. You listen well, or you'll get injured up really bad in the end." Gil whispered threateningly in her ear. _

Oona jerked her head to her left arm and looked at the red stain seeping through her jacket. She pulled her sleeve down a bit to see her wound. It's a cut…but how can one little cut do all this power? Did the attack Gil did have something hidden with it?

"Nope…I'll get through this…right now, I need to find out what they'll do…and try to convince them…" She opened her wings up and hovered to a nearby hallway. She panted as she gripped her wounded arm. She didn't have any first aid with her, nor did she know any healing powers. Her element is Fire, and it can't heal things. If she needed healing, she'd have to go to a Water bearer, which is Gil.

"I have to go to him…and he's kind of creepy now…" Oona whimpered. "I'm creepy now, aren't I?" Gil's voice echoed through the hallway. Next thing she knew, Gil appeared behind her, not looking too pleased.

"What're you doing here? You're supposed to be knocked out in the couch or something. Did Deema act like a weakling and let you go? Wimp." He then looked at her wound. "I sound dumb for asking this…but can you heal me?"

Gil stared at her weirdly. "You want to get healed by the same person who caused your wound? You're weird. I can't heal that." She stared at him in horror. "It's not gonna stay in your arm for long."

At that same time, a dark blue light came out from her left arm and headed towards her head, as if it was entering her mind. Oona gripped her head in pain as Gil watched her with a smirk. "That's not just a wound. Your left arm is healed now, but as that power entered your head, you get to slightly be controlled by me, but mainly by Nonny."

"All the more…reason…to save you guys…Ugh…my head is pounding!" Oona looked up and saw Gil start to walk away. "Wait!" He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Don't you remember me? Or at least, why can't you remember Molly? She's your destined lover!"

Gil blushed a bit at that. "I have a destined lover? That's…impossible. I would've known and I would've found out who it is. Though, that girl who was there while we were there…she was pretty cute and I sense her pure heart…"

"She is yours and you are hers…you guys are meant to be…"

Gil turned around and blasted an oceanic wave at her, blasting her backwards to the wall intersection. "I would've known. As you can see, I don't know…" Suddenly, a sight of trembling tears appeared in his eyes. "I _can't _know her, Oona."

Oona widened her eyes in shock. Is this a sign he _does _have his memories but he forcefully pushes it aside? Gil already disappeared while she was left in her thoughts. "You do remember…you just force yourself…I **will **bring you and Deema back…but I'm going to have to take down Nonny's evil self…"

Her forehead started leaking a bit. There seems to be blood leaking down her head. "What…?" She heard Gil's voice whisper in her head. '_It's a side effect. It won't happen again. It'll happen after you've been halfway controlled.' _

"So what? Am I supposed to sit here with a blood-leaking head?" Oona grumbled, not really thinking why she can't just get up and walk around.

A shadow loomed over her.

"You could do that…but you can follow me…" The smirk can be felt in his voice.

Oona looked up in both fear and happiness. "Oh you're here now, Nonny?"

He opened his dark eyes and stared down at her. "I was always here in the first place. I don't let you out of my sight most of the time. Now…you're going to follow me." He started walking towards a room.

"What are you doing? What if I try to run away?"

He stopped and looked at her in an expression that says "Are you really that stupid?"

"You know very well I'm not going to allow that. You're here now and if you run, I'll catch you before you know it. Now do as I told…"

She followed him as told, and then whimpered a bit.

"Is…is this supposed to be his bedroom..?!"

**Spoiler for next chapter: Be prepared for a slightly flirty side of Nonny here. Teehee~ shipping him with Oona is fun!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Compatibility and Pillows

**Chapter 3**

'_Is that…his room?!' _

Oona thought about it for a second, and then smiled happily. '_Is he back to his kinder self? He's letting me sleep there instead of the cold, not-that-soft couch? Wow, thanks, Nonny~ You _are _still an angel inside, huh?' _Her head started pounding again, making her hold her head as some type of support.

Nonny looked back at her with his usual emotionless expressions. He thought about something then turned forward again. "Would you like me to explain what just happened to your head?" Oona looked at him before saying a soft, "Yes…"

They just entered the room. As Oona just smiled childishly at the sight, Nonny went to his right, looking around in floating cabinets and wind-supplied items for those human-medicine-appearance of medicine. Though what he did not expect when he turned around was to see his once clean, organized bed of pillows turn into a pillow-made fort – with Oona inside the fluffy box. It seemed she was hiding inside, like a little child trying to amuse her older sibling or family member or something. Nonny shook his head slightly, interested in her innocence. '_Her appearance may have changed to a slightly more feminine look, but she still has the childlike-baby personality for her age.' _

The lavender Angel peeked out a bit from the pillow fort then climbed back in, giggling at the thought of possibly being invisible. Just as we thought, her childish mode has been activated. She was just mature and more thinking about everything around her, but as soon as she sees something that reminds her of a past memory, she just has to attempt it again… as in, relive that moment. The smarter Guppy smirked in a playful, childlike matter and blew a gust of wind on one of the pillows – just strong enough to knock a pillow down. As soon as it fell though, the rest collapsed on top of her.

She popped her head up from the softness and pouted. "That's cheating! You can't use your element to remove my base!" '_And if I did the same to you, I wouldn't blow it down, I'd __**burn **__it down!' _She glared at him childishly before looking around at the collapsed pillows. '_Does he really sleep with all these pillows…? Then again…' _Nonny sweatdropped as he saw his female best friend hug his pillows and cuddle it.

"It's so soft…like a pillow wonderland…" She opened her eyes and looked at him, who was just staring at her with an expression that reads 'What the freak are you doing now?' She blinked and looked around again. "What am I doing here again?" Forgetful. Did many pillows that can make a Pillow Wonderland remove the thought of you being trapped down here with no chance of escaping?

She then remembered why she was here and then built a small barrier of pillows around here while she sat patiently. "That's right! You can explain to me what Gil did to my head now, Nonny!" He looked at her in confusion of her actions, but then shook his head.

"You're still a kid…no matter how much your appearance changed. As you wanted me to explain, what Gil did was use the stolen part of energy he took from Molly to corrupt and use on you. To put that in a nutshell, you are half free and half of my control. You can't get out of its hypnosis unless I do something about it." He intensely stared at her. "Which I won't."

Oona stared at him in shock. "I'll be under your control…? So if Molly and Goby were to try to save me now…" "You would be possessed – you'll fight them. It's perfect as well. Fire is a strong physical element."

Then she just remembered. She remembered how when they were younger, she would always be innocently curious about the wonders of the world around her, and Nonny would always answer and explain her questions. He's really smart, so he may know of the compatibility between elements.

"Hey, Nonny…? When did you notice you had the Wind element?" she asked, curiously. "I've known for a long time – even in our childhood. I tried mastering it without anyone knowing except Gil and Grouper."

"So you must know about the elements compatibility…there's four elements, aren't there? Then there's another two…Spirit and Wood…can you explain to me the compatibility and what it has to do with our destinies?"

'_She doesn't know…? Won't it be exciting to tell her? It's not like it'll ruin our destiny…come on…even we know that we're fated to be with her. Might as well tell her.'_

He was thinking of how to explain but then remembered about the leaking blood from his friend's head. '_How does she forget about it all of a sudden?' _He walked over to her pillow fort and stopped in front of her.

"Sit." Oona blinked. "Wh-what…?" "Just sit, will you?" Without saying another word, she commanded, not at all thinking about acting like Gil's Bubble Puppy. He nodded and then walked behind her, making sure her wings are closed so she won't fly away suddenly. He got to work on tying up her wounded head, but he also continued about her question.

"There are exactly four elements – Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth…added later was Wood and then Spirit. It's a slight coincidence us as Bubble Guppies were to control these elements, because it showed our destined partner. Starting off with Wood, it is a type of Earth material, either way it was separated from Earth itself but it is still part of it. Anyway, it still belongs to Earth." The images of Deema and Goby appeared through Oona's mind. She would nod, but Nonny's fixing her head so yeah.

"So yeah, Earth and Wood are separate things, but as Wood was from trees' trunk, which was implanted on Earth material, they are separate in a way. In our friends' case…you'd understand. Just don't say it out loud here." She looked at him confused, but understood anyway. Deema and Goby are separate, yet they're together in a destined fashion. If they could see the Japanese thing about the red string of fate, they'd see those long red strings connecting their friends.

"This one may be unexpected, but expected at the same time. Water and Spirit are in harmony. For Water, there's always that spirit inside that guides it, helps it through its way. It helps keep Water calm. Sometimes when Spirit isn't in a good mood at around these times, Water isn't really calm. As you can see with our dear friends who I separated…Water is acting by itself. It still needs its Spirit within itself so it can help and strengthen it. Spirit is not as strong and powerful without Water by its side." Molly and Gil…sounds about it. Gil is acting by himself in this state, and Molly right now isn't as strong as she was before with Gil by her side.

Nonny paused for a moment, then smirked. "Next thing is these two special elements…Wind and Fire." Oona tensed. '_He's the Wind bearer and I'm the Firer bearer…what does he have to say about this…?' _She could feel heat rising upon her face. "Wind and Fire are very compatible. You could say…Wind helps make Fire stronger. It strengthens it. As you can see to the human ways of lighting up fire, a wind blown from their lungs help strengthen the fire to make it grow stronger. Anything else besides their physical attacks that are powerful when together, they create something amazing – as well as the sight it makes."

That one human show flashed in Oona's head. Xiaolin Showdown, was it? Most of the show's fans really paired up the Wind's dragon and Fire's dragon together. Not even thinking about the Water and Air in Avatar: The Last Airbender, she thought about that one moment that Aang, Katara, and Sokka disguised themselves before meeting Jong-Jong. In that one act, Aang used Airbending at the Firebending, thus making beautiful confetti.

"You're absolutely correct, Oona. What you just imagined is exactly what else made Wind and Fire beautiful together. You know what else shows that they are truly destined partners?" Oh hey, look. Nonny was just done with tying up Oona's wound. He tied it well, and even made the remaining straps tied beautifully in a big ribbon on the back of her head. She looked adorable right now. Well not counting what he finished, he made her turn to him. He could feel the warmth slowly increasing around Oona. The flame inside was growing as she blushed awkwardly.

That's when Oona found out another way that shows Fire and Wind's compatibility. How the Wind came along the Fire so casually, their powers slowly growing and strengthening…and the fact that the Wind and Fire bearer just kissed on the lips right now. Both Nonny and Oona could feel their element strengthening within that one strong little contact.

They pulled away, with the Wind former Angel smirking with pride and the Fire Angel blushing intensely. "See how much the Fire makes the Wind smile and happy? Exactly."

None of them noticed anything else around them, but maybe they noticed a tiny orange being out the door's crack, watching them with a saddened look.

The orange colour schemed Demon turned around, smiling sadly. "The Fire…makes the Wind…happy…? I should be good…and let him be with who he's destined to be with…"

She took one more glance at the crack, now caught in the sight of the two. They now noticed her presence. Nonny changed his expression from a smirk to a bored yet emotionless look. "Is there something you need?"

She froze, but regained herself again, taking a small sad smile again. "It's nothing…" she looked up at Oona, who was blushing furiously. You could feel her heat from that from where she was at. Oona was about to apologize, but she stopped her. "It's okay…I understand it now…I'm…sorry, Oona…"

Oona teared up a bit, feeling really happy her best friend was coming back to her. Little did anyone notice, the once broken, envious feeling inside Deema's heart was turning slowly from once corrupted…to a purified heart and being once again.

Nonny did notice that, which inside him, some part smiled. It was his inner self that still kept some control. '_Now…what can I do about Gil…? How do I make myself bring his memories back…restored?' '__**This happiness is disgusting. I will not allow you to bring him back now.' **__'Too bad…I will try…I will do what I can to regain my power back…I will bring him back as well…'_

Deema's heart truly went back to its purified state, but she did not turn back to an Angel just yet. Her current power is not strong enough to fully restore her being. She lacked her element's compatible element bearer.

Now the three in the room started to fully notice. Deep in their thoughts…they were thinking the same thing.

What'll they do about him? What can they do about his memories?

What about Gil?

**Author's Note: Hi there. Now that wasn't a flirty Guppy, now was it? That is because I was lazy and I was thinking about how soft pillows were and then it went to pillow forts and yeah… wow…the story is almost done…Nonny is getting close to breaking free…but first, they need to do something about Gil. **

**Spoiler:**

"You listened to what Nonny said, right? Water acts by itself if Spirit isn't by its side. You know what he means by that right? We need the Spirit's bearer!"

_To be continued for the next chapter…_


	5. Chapter 4 - Quick Spirited

**Chapter 4 **

Somewhere on the portal towards the underworld…

Molly suddenly cringed and fell towards the ground. Goby caught her before she can hit the floor.

"Whoa Molly! What just happened? Are you alright?" He asked. Molly shook her head no. "I'm fine…it's just…this happens when I'm apart from my destined partner…my element's compatible partner…" They both stared at the huge mansion in front of them.

"They're in there…"

They opened up their wings and flew in, sneaking in perfectly. "Now if we lay low, they can't spot-"

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice said.

Molly and Goby looked up at the person, seeing it was none other than Deema. "Deema! You're alright!" The two said, giving her a tight hug.

"Yeah well, I'm fine now. I feel better now actually…I don't exactly remember why." Deema shrugged. "Is it possible…? Your heart was purified?" Goby asked in surprise. She shrugged one again. "Probably… Oona purified me anyway."

Molly looked at her attire. She still looked the same, but she's definitely her angel self again. "If you've been purified, why do you not have your Angel Wings?" She poked at her slowly transforming wings. "Because apparently, once we've been changed, I won't fully regain my Angelic self until the next day or something like that. If we get home sooner, I might be instantly renewed." Deema explained.

"Deema…" Goby's eyes sparkled with happiness. The Earth material were together once again. Molly smiled at the two.

What they did not notice was a certain memory-lossed friend watch before leaving to the path where his best friend was.

Gil opened the door to see his best friend lost in thought while Oona was sleeping peacefully on his bed. "Hey…Nonny…you busy?" He walked in either way. Nonny's eyes dulled again and glared at him. "Does it _look _like I am?" Gil laughed but then remembered why he was here. "I hope you know that the pink Angel and indigo Angel is chatting with our ally…like right now."

Nonny stood up. "You mean Molly and Goby managed to infiltrate us?" Gil shrugged. "Pretty much. Should I beat the crap out of them and kick them out? There's no point in bringing Oona back to them." He blinked. "She's sleeping peacefully right now. Aren't you going to corrupt her?"

Nonny blinked back, his eyes flashed a sudden change of brightness. "C-Corrupt?"

'_**You idiot…what are you waiting for? I completely forgot about it myself. Corrupt her now, while she's vulnerable…'**_

'_I won't do that to her! If you want to so badly, you do it!'_

'_**Gladly.'**_

'_Wait no...! I didn't mean it!' _

"Nonny, are you alright?" Gil asked. Nonny opened his eyes. "What…?"

"Dude, the Angels are here. What do you want me to do?"

'_The rest of my close friends are here… they can stop you…and they can get you out of me and bring back Gil's memory!' _

'_**How so? They don't even know how to do so~' **_

Without the evil side of Nonny to finish talking, he bolted towards the Angels. They all looked at him in confusion. "Look, there's no time before he takes over again. If you want to bring his memories back, you're going to have to convince him, especially the Spirit Bearer!" With that, he immediately left in a tornado, literally.

The three blinked. "Wait…was that how we can bring Gilly's memories back?" Molly whispered. Deema nodded, "And it will be able to bring him back to our side. He'll be an Angel once more!"

"As if I'll ever do such a dumb act…" Gil said, appearing before them. "Leave. You cannot take your friend back, and I'm afraid we're gonna have to keep our ally."

Goby stepped forward. "If we're leaving, we're leaving with you, Nonny, Deema, and Oona!"

Gil chuckled evilly. "That's cute. You actually think you can bring the Water demon to its weak point?!" He put his arms out. The mansion started shaking. Suddenly water seeped through the cracks of the walls – in the wood attaching it to the ground. It circled the Water Angel Guppy. He shot a waterfall towards them, and they weren't thinking fast.

Goby stood up. "He's really going to fight us? Don't worry you guys, I'll protect you!" He slammed one foot to the ground and focused. He made the ground strike Gil in the face rather harshly. He was knocked back.

"Oh you don't wanna play now, don't you?" "No." "Alright then…this just makes it more fun!" They dashed at each other, screaming frantically with their elements helping them increase their speed.

They both slammed into each other and was knocked away from each other again. Molly noticed something in their short fight. "Deema…you're the Wood bearer right…?" Deema nodded. "Grab hold of Goby's hand." "What? Why?! He's battling right now!" "Just trust me on this!"

Deema quickly went to Goby's side and grabbed his hand. Suddenly a huge Earthquake just formed. The mansion started shaking violently, but it was built in a way that no matter how huge the earthquake is, it won't fall down.

As the mansion shook, Oona was awoken. "Wh-what's going on around here!?" She panicked, looking around before getting carried and taken to the very source of the quake.

The area soon stopped trembling and soon, Goby and Deema felt their power stronger. Molly reacted first to them. "Deema, look at your wings!" She called. Deema looked at her confused and looked at her wings. They formed back to Angelic wings. Her attire now consisted of a fancy summer orange-yellow scheme mid-dress with yellow leggings and orange shoes.

Goby looked at his hands as if the Earth's power was in his hands. "Whoa…too strong…!" All of a sudden the ground shook even more harshly than before, as if it was shaking non-stop. All of this power was coming from the Earth Angel. A bright indigo glow engulfed him, knocking away everyone around him.

"Hey, that's cheat!" Gil yelled.

Deema tried to stand up but the violent shaking caused her to continuously fall back down. "SCREW THIS, I'M CRAWLING!" She yelled, crawling towards Goby. "Goby! Calm down! Control your power!"

Goby shook his head. "I can't! It's overflowing in me!"

"Yes you can do it! You bear the Earth's strong nature power in you! If you have the power to cause all of this...you have the power to stop it!"

"I-I…"

Deema grabbed his wrist, transferring away some of his power so their energy power is evened out. Soon the shaking stopped abit, Gil was not happy.

"You freaking idiot! I'll put up a tsunami on you all!" Gil yelled, angrily forming a huge raging river.

_When the Spirit is apart from the Water, the Water thinks on its own and doesn't intend to calm down. When the Spirit is with it, it seems to restore everything._

Molly quickly sprinted towards Gil. "Gilly, wait!" She impacted on him and the water faded off.

Gil looked surprised and blushed. "You idiot, get off of me!" Molly shook her head in despair. "Gilly…I really missed you…and I need you now…I feel as if we will fight strong soon…I need you here with me please…come back!" She said that with so much spirit, it actually convinced Gil. Suddenly a light glow appeared, surrounding them for a moment.

Gil was back in his Angelic form, resting onto Molly's comforting hug. "Molly…?" That made her cry even more … in happiness.

"I'm afraid your little reunion's gonna have to wait." The four turned and saw the former Angel / the current Ruler, Nonny. He seemed to be carrying Oona right now in a bridal style way. "Your powers are strong… but it won't be enough to defeat me…**And I chose the right person to possess…!**"

Suddenly, thunder was heard and the storm clouds were back. "**Now you will actually have to battle…!" **

"You're outnumbered, Nonny! You can't go 5 against 1!" Gil yelled, immediately ready for battle of Round Two.

"**Oh I am? I can't? You're silly. All the power I need to defeat you all is inside her. Besides…Fire and Wind are strongest together, aren't they?" **The dark side of Nonny said.

The four growled, then noticed the reason he hugged Oona tightly. He's absorbing her power…

They will have to fight him.

'_Someone's possessing our friend…we're gonna get that guy out…we're gonna save our friend…but we'll have to fight him out first…'_

**Author's Note: I am bad with describing battles. I also lost some ideas around here, so it's gonna be shorter than I expected. Two or Three more chapters, I think?**


	6. Chapter 5 - Who's That Corrupting Nonny?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the suggestions, Tupi person or whatever your name was, but as I said before, I had the whole storyline – including battle scene planned out. The problem is that ****I don't know how to be descriptive with the fighting. ****So I've got everything all set, I just don't know how to describe the battle to be exact. Okay? Thank you.**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone, excluding Oona, stood in a battle stance. As a demon king, he has ability to absorb others' strength and use it against them, but in this time, he's going to combine both his and the fire bearer's power.

"**5 is just a number to me."** He simply muttered. The ground shook violently and suddenly, dark figures grew from it. It seemed to be minions of the Underworld. Molly formed a small orb of energy and it flew towards Gil, Goby, and Deema.

"This will increase our defense over the minions." She said. As they charged at their opponents, Molly secretly formed an invisible barrier around the area, retrieving an idea in mind.

They attacked swiftly with power, using their newly acquired skills from training over the years on the minions. Some were easy to knock down, some were tough.

Molly grabbed an enemy's arm and used him to attack his own teammates, then she slammed him onto the ground, sending a mental attack inside of him, then jumped off and ran forwards, leaving the minion to explode into ash.

She looked and saw Oona lying on the ground, close enough to grab, until she felt a thunderous attack on her, knocking her backwards onto a dead tree. She looked up and saw Nonny with his emotionless expression, but his eyes showed rage.

"**You will not save her; you don't have the power to." **

Molly glared at him and then looked back at Oona, but…she was not there. She disappeared from her spot. Did she wake up?

"Molly, look out!" Deema yelled. She placed her hands on the ground and quickly connected her elemental power next to Molly. A large wall of wood covered Molly's back in time.

Molly turned around and saw the wood that Deema made to protect her be put in flames. She looked around it and saw Oona's hand reaching at Molly's direction, intense heat coming from her hand at the moment.

"Oona, you're awake! Are you-"She stopped midway when she saw her eyes. Her eyes were glazed, as if she wasn't full of spirit and happiness anymore.

Oona shot multiple fire blasts at Molly, though she regained her senses back and dodged them all. "What's wrong with you? You're not supposed to be like this either!"

Deema shot her upwards with an earthly attack. "If you were here earlier, you'd notice! Remember, Oona was knocked out, right? When Gil was a demon, he made her under his slight control – but more of possession of Nonny's!"

Molly stared at her in shock. "So she'll fight us back…?"

"_It's good...considering she's a fire elemental. She has the power of destruction."_

Something sparkled into the sky and flew straight where Molly and Deema were. It looked like a meteorite. It was getting closer to them, until they were pushed back, avoiding the meteorite, which turned out to be Oona as a flaming missile.

"Come on, we gotta stop her!" Goby said, flying towards her, his fists forming boulder gloves. '_I'm compatible to his element, I'll help him…' _Deema thought, starting to follow after him. She glanced at Molly. "What'll you do?"

Molly looked at her and smiled. "She's controlled by something mentally, right? I think I can do something about that…but it'll take some time." She looked at Nonny, who was facing Gil, as if they're about to fight their own little duel. "As for him, if we were to recover his angelic self, his true self, we'll need to get Oona back to our side. She'll need to do something for me." Deema nodded and followed after Goby. Molly closed her eyes and formed a strong spiritual barrier for herself, it was to protect her from any element attacks – so in a way, she's protected from outside things in that barrier.

Gil stared at his best friend. "Bring back our friend…! Bring him back now! I can bring you down…ice is pretty strong against wind attacks…"

Nonny merely smirked at this and taunted.

Gil glared at him, starting off his idea of ice with water attacks first. He shot a water gun attack on him, which he avoided. He then formed orbs made of crystal ice and shot them at him. Nonny just deflected the ice orbs, but grabbed the last one and threw it back.

"**As a devil with doubling power, I see your speed as a buffering video.**" He lifted his arm and slowly waved it down. The storm clouds came again and made thundering sounds. Gil stared at the clouds, examining it to see how Nonny will use it to attack. He thought of something else. Clouds are made of water and wind, right? He can manipulate it to his use. Gil was able to wave off parts of the storm cloud, turning it to normal grey ones, then he formed them into a huge circling defying-gravity pool of water, then fiercely impacting and dropping it on Nonny's head.

Although, as he did so, Nonny missed his aim and the lightning struck everywhere else besides Gil. It struck around the area – even towards the area around Goby and Deema's battle with Oona. It hit Molly's barrier, but it was reflected.

Quickly, Gil used the water that splashed onto Nonny to turn into ice, freezing his body entirely. "Did I do it?" Suddenly the ice started to melt, bringing Nonny back to his normal unfrozen state. As Gil stared at confusion and surprise while Nonny finishes melting the ice around him, he smirked. "**I absorbed Oona's power, remember? I have part of fire in me." **

Gil twitched and his eyes had flames in them; he was furious. "You freaking overpowered butthole! Bring back my best friend already!" He gathered up all his energy and made a kamehameha position. Raging water came striking towards Nonny, who did the same thing he did, but instead summoned powerful wind. They were evenly matched now, but none has noticed the amount of water starting to flood around them.

As the water level was growing upon the Guppies, Goby was able to strike Oona to the ground, were the water was starting to envelop around her. She was a fire bearer…she'll be weakened. Deema looked at the water in confusion. "What's going on?"

Molly's eyes snapped open, and then she smiled. 'That's what I expected…!' She looked at Oona who was fully inside the water. 'I was right…water and wind can whip up a tsunami so this will be useful for Oona right now.'

She made her barrier wear off and planted her hands onto the surface of the water, then slowly deepening into the base. "Now!" The water on the ground started to glow with brightness and suddenly, it felt soothing rather than just a large pool appearing. She flapped her wings, hovering over the water, her hands still in the water.

She glanced at Oona, who was now absorbing the spiritual energy being transmitted. Of course, spirit and water were compatible, now were they?

Spirit was in water right now, so towards Gil, his power rose, now his power in even with Nonny's. They both had their compatibility element within them at this moment, raising their power.

Molly flew towards Oona, along with Deema and Goby. "You doing alright, Oona?" she asked, calmly. Oona nodded then stared at the water around them. "What's happening...?"

Molly shook her head. "That's not important. Gilly and Nonny are battling, and this is their fight alone. We can't interfere, but…I have something for you to do." Oona blinked in confusion.

"I know how we can bring back Nonny, but this requires you, Oona. You'll have to go into his mind…find the real him that's locked within, and save him. I can transfer you to his mind, since I can still sense his real spirit in there. Can you do that?"

Oona was surprised but happy. "You can bring him back? Well then, if you know how, I'll be happy to help you!" Molly smiled and placed one hand on Oona's head. All of a sudden, her body went limp and fell to unconsciousness.

Deema stared in shock. "Whoa, what happened to Oona? Did she get knocked out cause of the water here?" Molly shook her head no and smiled confidently towards Gil and Nonny's direction. "She's helping out a friend right now."

Oona opened her eyes and saw herself in a dark place, which scared her. "It's creepy here…I thought Nonny thinks a lot-" A lightning bolt appeared in front of her, causing her to jump back.

She gathered up energy and unleashed a flaming aura around her as if she were to use herself as light. She then saw something glowing light orange and ran towards it.

"Oh no…" she whispered. She saw her actual angelic friend down, weak and unconscious…as if he was fighting something here for a really long time, and used up all his strength…and he was now in a small ice barrier. Ice is really strong against Wind (Flying) types, huh…?

She went closer to him, reaching out a hand to pet his hair, poke him, something to see if he's still awake…still capable of getting out. "Nonny…wake up…" He moved slightly, but he did not get up. The ice was really getting to him. She grabbed onto the ice barrier, although it was stinging her. It had a strong static effect on her as if it's trying to electrocute her, trying to knock her out, but she refused to. She transferred heat and flames onto the barrier, melting it, no matter how painful it's making her. Finally, the ice melted into a thin layer and it collapsed to little crystal shards.

She whimpered at the stinging feeling her hands received from the electrocuting yet freezing ice, but then kneeled down next to her friend and moved him. "Are you alright, Nonny…?"

He stirred a bit, but opened his eyes slightly, and surprised to see Oona there next to him, even yet holding him. "Hello…" he muttered, still kind of weak.

"_**You shouldn't be here…**_"

Oona looked up and saw a dark green figure in a distance, walking towards them. She froze and whimpered. He looked really scary. Is this the guy who was controlling Nonny from the outside?

She then heard an angelic familiar voice. "_Oona, are you doing alright in there? Your presence in his mind gave him slightly more power, almost overpowering Gil. Listen, you need to heal Nonny there, do what you can!" _

"Wait! What do I do? How do I even heal? My power is destruction, I can't do much!" She cried. She looked at the tiring Guppy in her arms, he seemed to be glaring right at the figure that was coming closer. He then glanced at her. "Your power…it's not just destruction…it's a light…" He then resumed to intensely glare at the dark green aura.

She thought for a second. '_Light…he…won't see…fire and wind is compatible right…? Then…' _Her light started to dim, making Nonny look at her in confusion. His confusion turned to surprise when the light was completely gone and he felt her kiss him affectionately.

With that, he healed instantly, regaining his power fully as well. The whole place was lit with brightness and everything was seen. Oona looked at Nonny, who stood healed and energized in front of her; he even had the angel wings still – along with the halo! She then looked at the figure who was supposed to be walking towards them.

She stared in shock. "That's…who possessed you…?" Nonny looked at her. "I really have to thank you for helping me, Oona but…right now, you need to extract him out of here, then Gil won't have to use up the rest of his strength on me."

Oona nodded, shooting a quick fire bubble around the enemy and dragged him out as she exited Nonny's mind.

Oona's body reacted, and she got up and grabbed an invisible rope. "Oona, you're back?" Deema said. Oona pulled out the fire-caught enemy and she retrieved her spirit in her body again.

Nonny was able to stop his wind attack, and once Gil saw that, he stopped too, falling on his knees, panting from using most of his strength on his attack. Molly ran to his side.

"Don't worry, Gilly. We're done here." She said, hugging him tightly as Gil heals.

Goby stared in shock. "He…he was the one to do such a thing…?" Oona nodded. "I was surprised too…what should we do?"

"Well, he's certainly in the right place! He is the ruler of this place and we really need to get home, so we need to leave now before he does any more corrupting!" Deema yelled.

Molly nodded, checking her friends. Yup, they're all angelic again. If he tries to do anything, he can't once they reach the gates of Heaven. Ever since the incident, the whole place has gotten stronger to be more protected, now any evil that touches it will instantly be purified. She conjured up a spiritual portal and teleported all six guppies to Heaven.

As they did so, they made sure that he couldn't do anymore harm…but they're nice, so they left him a little present. They got him a cake that writes "Thanks for trying, we're even stronger than before!"

Ahh yes…now Grumpfish cannot corrupt a Guppy or angel ever again.

"_What do you even want with my friends?" Nonny asked him as the devil took power of his body. _

"_When we were still alive, you all did make me smile all you can, but that was only two times. You were still weak…and when it was my birthday…no one got me a cake." He muttered._

"_I'm…sorry…? What if we got you one right now-"_

"_I'M NOT ALIVE ANYMORE, YOU IDIOT. You all will be useful now with your elements, once I corrupt you all, you'll all regret ever forgetting me…" _

**A/N: All that for a piece of cake and a birthday forgotten? Yeah, that was my plan, it'll be more understanding at the last chapter…which will probably be the one after this. See you and thanks for the suggestions, but I just needed time to think of how the fighting will work…it's not that good, but at least I'll be done with this story.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Lovely New Story Spoiler

**Chapter 6**

Birds were heard tweeting and for some unknown reason, cherry blossom petals are floating through the scene.

The six Guppies stood before Grouper, waiting for his comment. He looked at each of them one by one, before smiling warmly.

"Now…I can honestly say…I'm very proud of you all. Sure it was a bad thing that three out of six of you were corrupted into being evil, but you all managed to break through and save them. Not just that, ever since that incident 6 years ago, you've all trained very hard and unlocked your hidden potential…you have now control of your elemental abilities. Do you already know your elements compatibility with one another? I may be guessing you would have, for I have watched. Water with Spirit, Earth with Wood, and Fire with Wind. For today, your skills have improved even greater than any other angel…you may get a day off today."

With that, Grouper dismissed the group, feeling proud of his students. Molly looked at Gil and half-smiled. He looked at her confused.

"What's wrong, Molly?" he asked, worriedly. He thought for a second then quickly hugged her. "I'm sorry for hurting you while I was 'evil'! I was-"

"You weren't really evil, weren't you, Gilly? You didn't really lose your memories…did you?" She said.

Gil was taken aback by her response. He sighed and nodded, "It's true."

"Then why did you attack us?"

"To be secretly honest with myself, I was being an undercover spy. I had to do all those things so Nonny would think I really did forget you guys, other then that, I was myself completely. Even when I was fighting Goby and Deema, I was trying to get their powers together and use it on me. Then I knew you would bring me out of that control."

Molly laughed slowly and without Gil expecting it, she hit him hard – yet playfully. Gil flinched and rubbed his arm. "Okay…I guess I deserved that. I'm really sorry though."

"You don't know how mostly _we _missed you a lot…"

"We?" Molly whistled a tune and barking was heard. An orange-white puppy with a halo flew right at Gil's face and started licking him.

"Bubble Puppy! No way, he was still here?" Gil laughed happily, hugging his puppy. Molly giggled. "Of course, he was always here but he didn't come here when you were with your evil tactics."

Gil sweatdropped. "Why do you have to keep reminding me this?"

"Because, you did do it, silly. Now, as for Bubble Puppy…use Iron Tail!" Molly yelled. Gil looked at her confusedly. '_How did this go to Pokemon all of a sudden?' _

His question was answered when Bubble Puppy jumped to the opposite side of him and used his tail to harshly smack him towards Molly, which he stopped right in front of her on his knees, staring up at Molly kind of scared. Why was he not supposed to be scared? She looked like she had this evil grin on her face that would scare people from her usual innocent expressions. She brought him up to her face and gave him a kiss right on his lips.

Deema stood still, smiling happily at the couple with the puppy. Goby scooted close to her. "So…what was that you were jealous about the other day?" Deema huffed.

"It's nothing, but if you must know, when I was a kid, I used to have tiny feelings for Nonny, but before I was corrupted, I didn't like him as much anymore. When I was turned into a devil, my negative feelings from before took power of me, causing me to go all gaga all over him – also bashing Oona a lot. Either way, I like someone else now, so it doesn't matter!"

Goby smiled sadly at her before he felt a nudge on his elbow. He looked at her again and saw she was smirking at him. "What about that secret you wanted to say when were like 4 or 5?" He blushed then turned away.

"Well now, it doesn't matter, huh?" He was playing with her. He was mimicking her own personality for fun. Deema was not gonna let him do that without telling her that promised secret.

Deema grabbed his arms and shook them. "Oh, 'it doesn't matter' – my butt! You promised me you'd tell me what you were gonna say!"

He laughed and nodded. "I'll tell you, just quit shaking me and come closer!"

She leaned closer. "Tell me-"But she stumbled while doing so and planted her lips against his. They both noticed this and Deema quickly jumped and backed away.

"Sorry!" She yelled, blushing both from amusement and embarrassment.

Goby blinked then laughed, ignoring the blush on his face as well. "Well, you see, I don't think I even need to tell you the secret now!"

She stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled happily at her. "It means I really like you and I still do!" He laughed again and stopped when she was suddenly leaning over him with a creepy face.

"_**DON'T TEST ME…" **_

Next thing you know, Deema's chasing Goby with the creepiest look ever while Nonny seemed to be healing Oona's head once again.

"…Not to be impatient, but is that mind-controlling microchip gone yet?"

She suddenly felt a breeze go through her hair and she saw Nonny sit beside her with a small grin on his face.

"Now it is."

"So, I've been meaning to ask you this ever since that incident happened…how did it feel to be … locked up like that?"

He sighed, having to think of that evil devil again is just irritating, especially when he could read _every single thought _Nonny would think.

"A pain… I couldn't get any of my own privacy anymore. With him controlling my body and inside my thoughts, I can't do anything."

"But you were pretty powerful~ your wind element is really strong!"

He nodded, for that is true. Although…he even had to use his element to attack his friends. He looked down, looking at the fluffy clouds. That gave him a flashback…the pillow forts…the pillows…Oona being innocent with the fluffy pillows that Nonny didn't even notice he had A LOT. He blushed, getting a flashback of his outer self giving an affectionate kiss to Oona during that time.

"My personality was quite different that time…" He talked to himself, but did he forget she was right next to him? No, he did not, for he turned to her, looking slightly nervous.

"That thing my possessed self did…and what you did during my head…I'd like to try that again…" he said quietly, blushing.

Oona blinked, thinking what he meant by that and then nodded adorably. "I don't mind!" She leaned in towards him, though Nonny did not expect her to actually do so. He stayed still, until he noticed she was nuzzling him. _Ever so childlike…_

With one swift wave of a hand, he made a gust of wind strong enough to cause Oona off guard and stop her cute innocent nuzzling. Since that was wind, she couldn't stop it as it only got stronger to around them. She didn't do anything but since he made the wind strong enough to push her, she didn't nuzzle anymore, she kissed him right on the lips, much to their surprise, embarrassment, and amusement.

"What is wrong with us, Oona?" Deema said, right behind Oona.

Nonny and Oona looked behind her to see that Deema has tied up Goby and she was dragging him around. Goby laughed nervously. "I-It's a long story…but not that long…"

"ANYWAY… Molly and Gil were the only ones to not fail on this attempt. I tripped and that caused me to kiss Goby. That, however, was an accident. You, on the other hand, were not the cause of you kissing Nonny. He used Wind…so in a way…" She looked at Nonny, making Oona do so as well. Deema smirked.

"He still has a teensy bit of that other personality in him when he kind of doesn't get what he wants."

Oona turned to him, looking curious and surprised. He did nothing but smile uneasily. He's blushing a darker color though…which made her confused. Did it really affect him that much?

Deema looked at Goby, who was tied still, and currently face-planting the cloudy surface. She nodded to herself and leaned in to Oona's ear.

"Oona, my dear, you know when Nonny used a stronger wind power on you to get you to kiss him?"

She nodded.

"The wind was pushing you closer to him, but in your position earlier, ahem…the skirt part of your dress…well…it's not covering yourself."

Oona blushed madly and fixed her clothing. As soon as she was done, she slowly turned to Nonny, with a creepy look on her face. If you were standing around Oona right now, you'd start to sweat. There was seriously fire or heat rising from her body right now.

"And you didn't bother to fix that when you made me do so…?"

Nonny sweat-dropped, Oona was getting really scary right now.

"You're such a gentleman…but for now…**I'LL TIE YOU UP AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" **

Holy crap! She was really out of character for that, which made the next scene turn into Oona chasing Nonny out of her slight embarrassment.

Deema looked at the screen that the readers were looking and/or reading at. "Seriously, what's with all these fails?"

Molly appeared next to her. "Don't worry about it, but furthermore…" She also looked at the screen.

"They lived happily ever after!"

A bubble-shaped cloud flew in front of the screen and popped, scattering little puffs of cloud around.

_**The End.**_

**What's that? New story for Bubble Guppies of SkyWarriorKirby? **

_Oh, internet, you show us fans that ship mostly an intelligent Guppy with a sweetie Guppy. Although, as we scroll through the comments, we see a hidden group of people who ship another one… what's this? _

…

_The scene fades into a stormy night and a familiar Guppy running away in her own personal fears. Lightning struck a tree, which she did not see; there she hit it head-on, falling unconscious. _

…

_Another familiar but male Guppy walked through this stormy place as if it was nothing. Though this is another story, their powers of elements are still connected. The water from the rain helped soothe him, no matter how scary this area may be. There he sighed to himself, having the same personal fears of the girl before. He tripped over something, and stood up and growled. He used the rain as his own water attacks. He looked closer at what or who hit him, but then lightning struck. The flash showed clearly who this girl was._

…

_The scene turns to the male Guppy helping the female one. She seemed to be weak, maybe because she was weak to the water element?_

_She opened her eyes, when the boy asked, "Are you alright?"_

_Then she got up and looked at him weirdly, yet asked a question in return. _

"_Who are you?" _

_Coming soon…_

**Spoilers for that future story:**

**The Guppies still have the elemental powers, but they are humans now.**

**The pairings in this story WILL have Oona x Nonny, Molly x Gil, Deema x Goby.**

**The main relationship developing in this story will be a family-like one…the brother-sister way. Those two are Oona and Gil, the ship few people like, but it'll show more brother-sister relationships – mainly since this is Gil, a protective caring brother to an innocent shy sister. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and all those crazy stuff! I hope you'll read the story I'm planning next!**

**~SkyWarriorKirby **


End file.
